


Play Me a Memory

by Lilbreck



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: Elijah's relationship with a familiar stranger. *marked non-con and dubious consent because Elijah has amnesia*





	Play Me a Memory

For a month, every night that Elijah played piano, the vampire would watch him. Even then, when he had just been a stranger at the bar who would routinely leave large tips in his jar, there had been a voice in the back of Elijah's head saying he was something… more. Now that Elijah had spent time with him in his bed, he knew that he was everything.

Their first kiss felt like coming home. Every stroke of skin was like walking down well-worn paths he couldn't remember but his body knew well. Klaus made love to him with an obsessive focus and fucked him with desperation in every movement. There were alleys that Elijah couldn't pass without reliving the visceral memory of Klaus' mouth wrapped around his cock. He couldn't use the restroom at the bar he played at without remembering the feel of the door against his cheek as Klaus spilled filthy phrases in his ear and slid into him, rough and deep.

Waking now, the sun shining through the wide-open curtains, Elijah could feel the cool breeze across his uncovered body and hear the scratching of Klaus' pencil on the page of his sketchbook. This had become a normal part of Elijah's morning and he knew that he would be expected to lay where he was until Klaus was finished. Opening his eyes, he watched his mercurial lover's eyes dart from him to the paper in his naked lap, his hand never resting.

"Since I'm apparently to be your model, the least you can do is entertain me."

At Klaus' raised eyebrow and questioning glance, Elijah gave a small smile and demanded, "Tell me something of yourself. You've hardly said anything about your life."

For the next hour, Elijah listened as Klaus told him about his family. Their separation, misunderstandings, betrayals, and ultimately how he lost them. Though he never mentioned their names, Elijah felt almost as if he knew them all. Everything about Klaus felt familiar, as if he were a part of Elijah that he'd never known he'd been missing. The pain Klaus obviously felt, though almost completely hidden behind a casual tone, still cut through Elijah.

Unable to stop himself, he rasped out, "I could be your family."

For a moment Klaus froze and Elijah was afraid he had said the wrong thing. The predatory gleam that entered Klaus' eyes did nothing to put him at ease. He watched as Klaus set aside his sketch before slinking his way onto the bed. Elijah felt the dual flush of both fear and desire race across his skin as he watched Klaus crawl up his body.

"Would you be my brother, then?"

He movements were slow and deliberate as he straddled Elijah's waist and took hold of both his hands, pushing them firmly into the pillows just over Elijah's head.

"Would you stand at my side, come what may?"

Not letting Elijah answer, Klaus pressed a dominating kiss to his lips, teeth scraping, almost punishing him. Elijah felt him maneuver his wrists into one of Klaus' hands and then the cold shock on his skin of the lube he'd forgotten had been left on the bed as it hit his stomach. He felt the warmth and pressure of Klaus' hand run through the lube even as he shifted his weight off Elijah's midsection. He opened his eyes as Klaus' lips left his, though he was torn between wanting to stare into the yellow and black of his hybrid eyes and wanting to watch the hand he could now feel sliding over his cock.

"Would you watch the world burn with me, you and I, always and forever?"

The breath Elijah didn't need stuttered from his lungs as he felt Klaus slide down his length slowly. Watching his eyes close, Elijah was suddenly struck by the thought that he would absolutely love to watch the world burn if it meant staying by Klaus' side. Wrestling his wrists from Klaus' grasp, he surged up, wrapping his hands in Klaus' hair. Foreheads pressed together, he looked deep into Klaus' now blue eyes.

When he finally said, "Always and forever," it felt like a dark and beautiful damnation.


End file.
